Embers in the Snow
by Fanatic97
Summary: When a Blizzard strikes Detroit along with two not so bright Decepticon criminals. Sari enacts a risky maneuver to allow her to help the team. But will this lead to success, or will all get burned in her wake? Image drawn by my Girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**Hey look another TFA story! This is going to be a VERY interesting story with a few changes for the cast ;)**

 **So sit back and enjoy! Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own anything except the ideas presented.**

 **If you liked this story, have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms, or if you have ANY thoughts on the story please leave a review or PM**

* * *

The snow flew wild and fast across Detroit, blanketing it in a white sheet. The city was in the grips of a blizzard, one of the biggest in years.

All roads were closed and everyone was staying out of the weather. Only emergency vehicles were permitted on the streets. Even then only fools would be out in the blizzard.

So very few people were around to criticize the blue and cyan anti aircraft tank driving through the snow. Unlike other anti aircraft tanks though, this one appeared to have a few additions. Most notably a large silver colored cannon mounted on its top

On its top was also a green and yellow robot, with helicopter bits all over. Both of them were being buffeted by the wind and snow.

"You just had to steal that cannon didn't ya?" The green bot muttered.

"But it looked so trapped, so unused in that awful human place." The tank said. "It needed to be rescued, to be used by someone who can actually use it!"

"Oh yeah you'll use it till something better comes along." The copter bot tapped the side of his friend's prize.

"But don't ya worry, once we pull off the big one, there won't be any need for you to keep adding cannons." The bot grinned as he leaned back.

"I'll get you the greatest cannon in this history of the universe!" The bot declared. As he looked back, his visor winded to see some flashing lights.

He narrowed his optics to see that a fire truck, ambulance, and a green SWAT vehicle were heading their way. The bot knew well from the vids he saw that they were only one thing.

"Slag it, we got Autobots coming after our tails!" The bot yelled. The tank shuddered back, almost knocking his friend off.

"Autobots, where, can I blast em?" The tank called out. He began to turn, skidding along in the snowy and icy covered road.

"Hold on ya maniac!" The green bot cried. It did him no good, as the tank swerved he flew off and landed face plate first in the snow. The bot stood up to yell at his companion, only to have to dodge to avoid being hit.

As the tank tried to get a grip on the icy roads, the Autobots made their way toward them. Their own efforts inhibited as well.

"Don't repeat this, but I wish Sentinel was here." Ratchet mumbled.

"He'd probably hide the very nano-click we asked him." Bulkhead muttered. The Autobots had been alerted when a giant robot had busted down the walls of a nearby military base. The fact that one of them was shouting helped tracked them down.

"Do we even know who these clowns are?" Ratchet asked to no one in particular.

"I looked them up on Cybertron records, based off the names the green bot screamed." Optimus replied.

"They screamed out their names...who does that?" Bulkhead wondered.

"The green ones name is and the tanks name is Gunbarrel, small time Decepticon crooks who tried to go on a crime spree across the galaxy." Optimus said, reading off their files.

"Apparently they're not very good at it." He muttered. The Autobots looked ahead, to see that the tank was still trying to turn around in the snow. Swinging his turret wildly, Gunbarrel kept trying to find good traction.

Gunbarrel finally found a good grip and whipped toward the Autobots. Finally seeing them he opened fire on the three. The Autobots separated formation as the shots flew around them. However this lead to some trouble for them.

"Hey, I can't stop!" Bulkhead cried out. He went into a skid and flipped over, transforming and landing hard on his side. His wrecking ball discharged and went wild, slamming into Gunbarrel. Gunbarrel drew back and transformed sharply.

His new cannon, which was barely secured to his back, snapped off and fell directly onto Reverb. Reverb let out a pitiful moan as Optimus and Ratchet transformed.

"Nice work on that maneuver Bulkhead!" Optimus called out.

"Thanks, someone go and tell Prowl that." Bulkhead said with a proud grin.

Gunbarrel however wasn't pleased at all. His frame wasn't all that bulky, and he was no taller than Ratchet. But all of the guns he'd been jamming onto his body helped that out a lot.

"I've wanted to finally test my firepower on an Autobot!" He declared. As the wind and snow picked up he began to open fire on the three Autobots. Optimus dove to the left and kicked up a bunch of snow.

Bulkhead had stumbled to his feet and launched his wrecking ball toward Gunbarrel. The Decepticon was undeterred and raced forward screaming. Gunbarrel jumped upward and bashed his head into Bulkhead's wrecking ball. The Wrecking ball flew back, hitting Bulkhead in the chest.

Gunbarrel stumbled backwards, shaking his head a bit. He then charged forward, throwing himself into Bulkhead and knocking him down. As Gunbarrel turned, Ratchet magnetized his fallen off cannon.

"Here, I think you dropped this!" Ratchet called out, before hurling the cannon toward him. Gunbarrel yelped as the cannon smacked into him.

"Why have you betrayed me cannon!?" Gunbarrel cried as he fell back into the snow. Ratchet smirked, but he hadn't noticed that Reverb was now right behind him.

"Hey thanks Autobot, allow me return the favor!" Reverb threw himself into Ratchet's back. Ratchet managed to flip himself around, grabbing Reverb's hands. The two of them began to grapple.

Optimus fired his cable around Gunbarrel's legs. As he tried to stand, Optimus threw his arm back. The line went taught around Gunbarrel and he flew backwards. Gunbarrel twisted his body around and shot at Optimus.

The shots hit home on Prime's chest, with a yelp the Autobots commander fell over. Gunbarrel slammed himself down onto Optimus.

"Not so tough now are you Autobot?" He mocked, however his triumph didn't last long. Bulkhead's wrecking ball flew in and hit Gunbarrel in the back, knocking him off Optimus.

Optimus got up to charge Gunbarrel and he found himself grappling against him as well. As the wind and snow began to pick up more, the battle was soon lost as the area began to experience a white out.

Optimus felt the cold sting along his armor. They need to wrap the battle up as soon as possible before conditions got worse. He pulled himself back and kicked Gunbarrel in the chest. The Decepticon fell backwards but managed to transform.

Before Optimus knew it, he was being pounded by weapons fire. He attempted to look up, but Gunbarrel pulled back into the blinding snow. Optimus withdrew his axe, ready in case of a surprise attack.

However he wasn't prepared to be shot in the back. Optimus fell into the snow and turned around. He threw his axe into the haze and was rewarded with a clang. It was followed by a moan of pain.

Optimus jumped to his feet and ran toward the source of the noise, hoping that Gunbarrel hadn't offline. As he raced into the mist he instead found Bulkhead limping toward him, Optimus's axe stuck in his knee.

"By the Allspark Bulkhead are you alright?" Optimus gasped.

"I'm fine Prime, just a little…accident…" He trailed off as he looked at Prime's axe.

"We're going to need Ratchet and his EMP, where is he?" Optimus asked. His voice was almost drowned out by the roaring winds.

Both Bulkhead and Optimus hear the sound of something moving toward them. The two of them stood tall, Optimus activating his foam shooters. The two of them stood as they saw a figure emerge from the mist.

"Cool your servos Prime…more than they already are." Ratchet said.

The medic looked a little beat up, but otherwise was none the worse for wear. He walked over and looked at the two.

"I'm assuming that our two thieves managed to get away?" Ratchet asked.

"Gunbarrel managed to out maneuver us in the snow…and confuse me..." Optimus trailed off as he gestured to Bulkhead's leg. Ratchet scowled as he walked over. As he looked over the wound he explained what happened to him.

"Reverb managed to get the drop on me by using his rotors to kick up the snow." As Ratchet explained he yanked Prime's axe out of Bulkhead's leg.

"He spun around and hit me with the blades. He ran off and vanished before I could grab him." He finished as he began to look over the cut in Bulkhead's leg.

'It's not too deep, but I can repair it back at the plant." Ratchet explained. The three Autobots looked around; the blizzard was getting even worse. The conditions were so they could barely see each other.

"Which is what we need to be doing right now." Optimus observed as the wind began to howl more fiercely.

* * *

Back at the Autobots plant, things were a different story. As winter approached the Autobots, with Prof. Sumdac's help; managed to make their base at the very least warm during the time.

The other Autobots were stuck in the base along with Sari. Their altmodes were not suited for the roads like Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead's.

Jazz was meditating; at least he appeared to be. The bobbing of his head indicated that he was listening to music. Arcee was busying herself gathering information about Earth as she could. Last Sari and Bee checked she was currently at the Revolutionary War.

Sari however wasn't happy in the slightest. She sat on the couch, arms crossed and glaring at the TV. Normally Bumblebee would be sitting as close as possible to her. At the moment though, Bumblebee could tell that she was not in the mood. As such Bee was sitting on the other side of the couch.

The TV was showings reports of the blizzard outside and its conditions. The reports were stating that the city was looking at a record snowfall, as the blizzard was scheduled to last another day.

"It was colder on the moon…not that I felt it of course." Sari grumbled.

She had been excluded from taking part in Gunbarrel and Reverbs takedown attempt due to the cold. Despite the fact her upgrades prevented her from getting sick, the Autobots were worried about her freezing.

"Uh huh, and that shivering that you did while we were in the warship?" Bumblebee asked.

"That was…excitement, from being on the moon…" Sari grinned sheepishly as Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"I'd be just fine out in the cold, and besides, I've prove to be a capable fighter" Sari grumbled as she looked away from the TV.

Bumblebee looked away with a sigh. Recently Sari had been training a lot and had become pretty skilled at combat. Problem was she wasn't able to test that out to anyone. Normally Bee would be trying to cheer her up, but at the moment he didn't know what to say.

Everyone suddenly felt a rush of cold air as the main door to the base opened. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet all lumbered in. All three covered in snow and Bulkhead with a severe limp.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Sari asked a pang of concern in her voice.

"The stinkin Decepticons got away." Bulkhead grumbled.

Jazz and Arcee looked up from what they were doing as they saw the others walk in. Ratchet got Bulkhead to his medical bay and began to look at his leg.

"Sounds like you all had it rough out there." Jazz commented.

"The Decepticons just got lucky that's all." Optimus said. "We're still learning about how to properly fight them."

"Maybe if you had a fourth member, you could have caught them." Sari suggested as she lit up an energy ball.

"I don't think that you could have helped Sari." Optimus replied coldly

"The weather outside was too much, even for us." Optimus stated. Sari glumly extinguished the energy ball as he spoke.

"Your organic half may have frozen out there." Optimus said. Sari's head snapped up.

"How do you know that?" Sari snapped. "Going to the moon was nothing for me, neither was Cybertron!"

"You were not out in the lunar atmosphere for then seven cycles." Ratchet pointed out.

"Sari, we still don't know the limitations of your abilities, it's best to simply take it slow." Optimus coaxed, hoping he could diffuse the situation.

"Like sending her in to handle Nanosec was "taking it slow" Bumblebee said, using air quotes. Optimus walked over and gave Bumblebee a cold glare.

"If I recall Bumblebee, you were one of the main supporters of that." Optimus snapped.

"Well, if you all didn't want her to go through with it why listen to me?" Bee quipped with a grin. Optimus rolled his optics and looked at Sari.

"The point is Sari; you shouldn't be stretching the limits of your powers too fast." Optimus said again.

Sari scoffed and hopped off the couch and onto the floor. She began to walk across the plant and towards the main door. Bumblebee jumped up and began running after her. Optimus and Jazz walked after her with curious looks.

"So what's she doing?" Jazz whispered to Optimus.

"Something she's probably going to regret." Optimus answered as Sari stood in front of a side door. Leading to the parking lot of the former plant.

"Since you all don't trust me to take care of myself, I'm going to prove it to you by going outside for a full minute!" Sari snapped.

The Autobots optics went wide, and before they could stop her, Sari had slammed the door shut. A cold gust of air blew in as she did so. The three the Autobots stared after her. Optimus with a blank look, while Bee and Jazz exchanged concerned glances.

Less than ten seconds later, the door was thrown open as Sari ran in. She was covered head to toe in snow and shivering, as well as in her robot mode. Sari slammed the door shut before pressing herself up against it. She changed back after doing so, and held her arms to her chest.

Bumblebee scooped Sari into his arms, holding her close. Sari shivered as she shot Optimus a look.

"Alright…go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." She said through chattering teeth. Optimus gave Sari a blank look and shook his head.

"I'm just going to let your shivering do the talking." Optimus said before walking away.

Jazz snatched up a blanket from nearby and he gently wrapped it around Sari. She curled up in the blanket and looked at Jazz.

"You have a big spark Sari just try not to let it override your common sense." Jazz said, before turning and walking away.

Sari hissed a little as she shivered. She couldn't believe that her Cybertronian side hadn't protected her body at all. She knew that the Autobots could regulate their internal temperatures, leading her to wonder why she couldn't do the same.

"How about we go and watch TV or something and get you warm?" Bumblebee suggested with a weak smile. All he got in response was a shiver. Bee sighed as he turned and walked off.

Sari's mind was racing about the issue. She knew that Ratchet wasn't about to do anything to help her. There was no way for her to do it herself. Sari blinked and she let out a gasp.

"Something wrong Sari?' Bumblebee asked as he looked down at her. He felt his fuel tank drop when he noticed her smirk.

"Actually Bumblebee, I think I may have thought of a solution to my problem." Sari said with a little chuckle.

Bumblebee cast an aside glance. Silently praying to the Allspark and Primus that whatever Sari was thinking wouldn't end up like the last time.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know. What's Sari's plan going to be, how will it tie into Reverb and Gunbarrel!? Keep reading to find out!**

 **If you have any questions, comments criticisms or concerns, lemme know in either a review or a PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As of right now we've entered Chapter 2, time to see what Sari's got up her sleeve.**

 **Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara Tomy.**

 **I would appreciate that if you liked this story, or have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms, that you let me know in a review or PM**

* * *

In less than a few hours, the blizzard began to let up a little. Enough that snowplows were able to get to the roads, and the citizens were rushing to stock up on food. Luckily Detroit had many grocery stores and food places. But after the Blizzard there would no doubt be a shortage.

However, Sari and Bumblebee had a different intention than food. Bee kept to the side streets as he made his way over to Sumdac tower.

Sari's plan had been to sneak to Sumdac tower, but due to how worse the storm was supposed to get she was sent home.

Bumblebee pulled to the tower, and managed to drive into the building. Sari hopped out as he transformed into Robot mode.

"How's my time?" Bumblebee asked. Sari tapped her phone and looked.

"Twelve minutes and forty five seconds, and a new record in almost taking out stop signs." Sari said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah...nobody saw me do that right?" Bumblebee asked nervously. Sari rolled her eyes before looking toward the elevator.

"Come on dear, we've got some work to do." She said. She turned and began to walk away. Bumblebee sighed and then suddenly slumped backwards, his optics shutting down.

A light emitted from Bumblebee and went over to the Elevator. Soon Bumblebee's holoform stood by it as Sari walked over.

"You cheater." she teased before pushing on his arm.

Bumblebee smirked as the two of them entered the elevator. Bee laced his fingers into Sari's and looked at her.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Bumblebee asked. "Do you plan to life stuff your armor with blankets or something?"

Sari shot her boyfriend a look, but smiled with a tiny laugh.

"No, but well...it's a long shot but I think it'll work." Sari's nonchalance didn't dampen Bumblebee's fear however. He was silently hoping that whatever Sari was planning wouldn't hurt her. The two of them soon got to her room and Sari strode in confidently.

She walked over to her mirror and grabbed something that Bee was all too familiar with. Sari spun the string of her allspark key around her finger with a grin.

"Uh...isn't the key depowered...or something" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Well yeah, but I'm wondering if I can't do some tiny adjustments to my systems with it." Sari said with a small grin. Bumblebee blinked before his optics went wide.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Sari." Bee said. He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All I'm going to do is just adjust my body so it's warm." Sari explained. She placed the key toward her chest. She was unsure if it would even let her near the key slot, much to her and Bumblebee's surprise, two panels on her mid section slid open.

Sari grinned wider than ever as she prepared to insert the key. However Bumblebee's hand intercepted Sari's arm and grabbed it.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Bumblebee said in a pleading tone. Sari looked at Bumblebee and her look hardened.

"I am not getting shunted to the side just because it's a little bit cold outside." She gently pushed Bumblebee away and looked at him.

"I can't be an Autobot if for half the year I'm stuck inside; I am going to do this." Before Bumblebee could stop her, Sari jammed the key into the slot. Energy flowed into the key from her body. Bee stepped back in alarm as Sari's optics began to glow bright blue.

The energy died down a little, and Sari began to turn her key in certain directions. Bumblebee arched an eyebrow as it seemed to him like she was entering a combination.

Before Bumblebee knew it, Sari let out a gasp and yanked the key out. She dropped to her knees, dropping the key at the same time. Bumblebee ran over and gently helped her up.

"Did it work, am I warm?" She mumbled.

Bee placed his hand onto hers. His sensors attuned themselves and gave her a small scan. Sari's internal temperature had gone up, as well as her outer temp.

"It's gone up, so I'm going to assume that it worked." Bumblebee led Sari to her bed. Sari let out a tired yay as she fell back onto her bed.

Sari looked up at Bumblebee with a concerned look. She couldn't feel any different, though it might not have gone up much. She looked at the window and then back at Bee.

"Can you throw some snow in my face?" Sari asked abruptly.

Bumblebee stared at her blankly in return. Sari sighed and repeated the question.

"Why do you want me to throw snow in your face?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"To make sure that it works." Sari said, giving her boyfriend a pointed look.

Bumblebee shook his head and raced outside to Sari's balcony. He grabbed a large handful of snow off the ground before running back inside. Before Sari could even reconsider Bumblebee had dumped the snow onto her face.

Much to their surprise and shock, the snow melted almost instantly. Sari however didn't feel anything outside of being wet. A grin spread across her face and leapt up and hugged Bumblebee.

"I didn't feel anything; I can't feel the cold anymore!" She cheered.

Bumblebee felt the heat ripple across his holoform. He was still very concerned about the whole thing.

"Okay so we know that it works...can you turn it off now?" Bee asked sheepishly.

Before Sari could give Bumblebee a reply, a loud boom echoed from outside. The two of them raced out to see Gunbarrel and Reverb running down the street, arms full of oil drums.

"Today marks the first step of our big conquest Gunbarrel!" Reverb declared happily. "Once we've found a place to stash our prize, we will steal all the oil in the world!"

Sari and Bumblebee stared blankly at the two of them for a minute as they slid around on the icy streets. Reverb was ranting the entire time.

"Prime, we found your two Decepticons." Bumblebee turned away from Sari as he contacted Optimus.

"They're trying to pull off a Constructicon and steal all the oil." Bee explained. His next sentence was cut off as the sound of Sari's transformation filled the room. Bee looked back to see that Sari was now gone from the balcony.

Bumblebee muttered to himself and shut off his holoform. He had a feeling this sort of thing might have happened.

* * *

"So, where are we keeping this stuff?" Gunbarrel asked dumbly. Reverb looked back at him with a blank look.

"We will figure that out once we've out run the Autobots!" He laughed as they kept running. Gunbarrel titled his head.

"But, do we even have Autobots on our afterburners?" He asked. Reverb turned his head when a female voice rang out across the alleyway.

"You do now," Sari said as she skated up to them at top speed. ", some advice; don't scream your plans into the air."

The two Decepticons stared at Sari in disbelief and confusion. As they could see it this tiny fem didn't even go up past their knees. Reverb scoffed before lowering himself down, his head directly in front of Sari's.

"Why don't ya just buzz up little Minicon, me and my compatriot have important work to do." Reverb said in a mocking tone.

Sari looked at him unfazed before crossing her arms and rolling her optics.

"I may not be the biggest of bots, but I bet I can take you on." She said. Her response was meet with stifled laughter from Reverb. He began to howl with laughter not a second later.

Gunbarrel stood behind Reverb and began chuckling as well. Much to Sari's annoyance Reverb didn't stop for a minute. She balled her hand into a fist out of anger.

"I'd like to see you do one bit of damage to me." Reverb said. He looked back at Sari with a mocking grin.

Not a millisecond later, a loud crack sounded out and Reverb found himself sprawled on the ground. A crack had formed from where Sari had hit his visor. But that wasn't all, where Sari had hit was melted!

Sari hissed as she gripped her arm. It hadn't broken but it hurt from how hard she hit. Reverb growled before leaping to his feet.

"You're gonna be scrapped for that!" He shouted before lunging toward Sari.

Sari jumped aside as Reverb belly flopped onto the pavement. He got up and prepared to move to grab Sari but she beat him there. Skating forward, she brought up her shield and rammed herself into his chest.

Reverb yelped as he slid back and into a fire escape. Sari stopped herself before shaking her head.

"Okay, this is just sad." She sighed.

With a growl Reverb burst from the wreckage and threw himself at Sari. Sari ducked down and threw her fists up. They impacted and Reverb let out a cry of pain as he tumbled.

Sari blinked and looked her hands. She had just done the punch on a whim, she hadn't charged up a blast, but it felt like she had.

Reverb looked down at his chest. His chest plates hissed as the metal warped from heat. Glancing back up he saw Sari turning to face him. As she got into a battle ready pose he saw steam rising from her feet.

"Do ya need help boss?" Gunbarrel asked his arms full of oil drums.

Reverb was unable to give a response when the sound of a car horn sounded out. Jazz raced into the ally from behind before transforming, he then kicked Gunbarrel in the back.

"I think that it's you who needs the help." Jazz smirked teasingly.

Gunbarrel turned himself around and with a scream opened fire with his guns. Jazz spun his nunchaku around, blocking and hitting the shots. He jumped forward and threw himself onto Gunbarrel.

Reverb jumped up to try and help his partner, only to find his helicopter blades being pulled back. He was yanked back and slammed into the ground by Ratchet's magnets.

"Nice to see you again." Ratchet chuckled, as Reverb gave him a glare. Ratchet sneered and pulled over an abandoned car before dropping it on top of Reverb

Optimus then pulled up and transformed, looking at the two downed Decepticons.

"Well, looks like you two are getting a big break after all, I'm sure that someone on Cybertron will love to hear this." He murmured.

"Hey, I almost had them!" Bemoaned Sari as she skated over to Optimus.

The three Autobots looked down toward Sari with stunned expressions. Jazz blinked and titled his head before looking at Optimus.

"Hey Bossbot, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't she freezing her tailpipe off earlier?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah well I'm not now." Sari said firmly. When he saw Sari unaffected by the cold, Ratchet did a quick scan before looking at Optimus.

"Prime, her internal temperature readings have gone up." Ratchet stated, looking a bit surprised.

"How much are we talking?" Optimus said, giving Sari a suspicious look. Sari folded her hands behind her back and whistled innocently.

"Around a twenty percent increase in temperature levels!" Ratchet said a bit shocked. "That wouldn't happen unless someone willing changed her temperature."

Once again, Sari found two pairs of optics and a visor set on her. She backed up a bit and looked around, at the same time trying to think of words to defend her actions.

"Okay Sari, I don't know how you did it, but you need to undo it." Optimus said firmly.

"I don't even know how I did it!" Sari said, silently hoping that Optimus couldn't tell she was lying.

"Well, it couldn't have just happened!" Ratchet snapped. However he shook his head with a sigh.

"There is no way that she could have done it, and I doubt Bumblebee has even the slightest bit of know how to do that." Ratchet looked down at Sari with a frown. Optimus however had his doubts and suspicions.

Unfortunately for the Autobots, they had spent too much time focusing on Sari and not their prisoners. In a flash Reverb grabbed the car and threw it off him. It hit Jazz, knocking him off Gunbarrel.

Optimus launched a cord toward Reverb's legs but the Decepticon activated his helicopter blades, cutting the cord as it got close.

Sari raced toward Reverb, intent on taking out his legs. However what she didn't expect was him hurling an oil barrel at her. Sari let out a surprised yelp and grabbed the barrel in her arms.

Luckily thanks to her robotic half she had superhuman strength, Sari had managed to catch the barrel. Unbeknownst to her and the bots though, her internal temperatures were rising to dangerous levels.

Heat poured from sari's hands and began top warp the metal of the drum, which she threw back at Reverb.

"Hey, I think you dropped this!" She called out.

The barrel flew toward Reverb who dodged it as it fell into the snow. The impact broke the barrel and in a burst of flame, it exploded. The Autobots and Sari jumped as flaming bits from the barrel landed everywhere. Much to the bots horror two more cans next to the Oil barrel were tossed around a swell.

"The fuzz just destroyed our prize!" Reverb screamed as the other barrels exploded.

"Time for a tactical retreat, until we can claim a new prize!" He proclaimed, before transforming into his Helicopter mode. Gunbarrel let out a chuckling laughter and began to blast the barrels.

"I'm gonna help put them off our tail." Gunbarrel said with a laugh. Reverb's frame shook with pride.

"Atta boy Gunbarrel, now your thinking like a true criminal!" He said.

Luckily for Detroit Optimus came prepared, he was already hosing the fire with his built in foam. Optimus began to spray it along the sides the buildings. Smoke and steam rose up, covering the alleyway. By the time the fires were out, the two Decepticons had fled.

"Last time I checked, oil on this planet wasn't like nitroglycerin..." Jazz trailed off as Optimus walked back over.

"Well, if hot oil hits water, which it did, it explodes." Sari explained. The three Autobots looked down at her.

"So I suppose you know how that barrel got hot?" Ratchet asked. Sari's optics went wide, remembering how out of control her heat was when she fought Reverb.

Sari's hand flew to her head, pretending the com had activated.

"What's that daddy, the toasters gained free will again?" She asked, looking panicky toward Optimus and hoping he bought it.

"Sorry guys, that was daddy and I gotta get home like right now." Sari said. Before any of the Autobots could say a word, she skated out of sight at top speed.

Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz stared after her before exchanging looks.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that she's hiding something?" Jazz asked the two.

"All the time." Optimus and Jazz said in unison.

"We still don't know how she did it though, if she even did do it." Ratchet said. He pulled up his scanner once again.

"If it goes beyond that point, she could become a hazard to everyone in the city." He said. He tensed up, remembering when he had to EMP Sari after her last upgrade. Absentmindedly he clutched his war wound, hoping that he wouldn't have to do it again.

"We'll keep an optic on her Ratchet..." Optimus trailed off as he saw him grab his wound. ", I don't want that to happen again as much as you do."

* * *

 **Well, bethca no one was expecting that!**

 **The team's going to be in for an interesting time here. Gotta feel for Ratchet though, he had to EMP blast two people already not knowing if they would be okay. Better explore that deeper next chapter ;)**

 **As always I hope you liked this, and if you did, don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who's been following this story. This chapters going to be more setup..but hopefully be just as interesting.**

 **As always Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing. If you liked this story, or have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms let me know in a review or PM!**

* * *

Apprehensively Arcee looked back into the med bay. As it was the last time she checked, Ratchet was at his computer looking over Sari's specs. He had been like this for one and a half megacycles since he, Optimus and Jazz got back.

The blizzard began to pick up again and as such the bots were confined to base again. Arcee had been hoping to talk with Ratchet but he hadn't wanted too.

From behind her, Bulkhead walked over carrying an oil drum. He looked at Arcee, and then into the med bay.

"What ya looking at Arcee?" He asked. Arcee jumped a little before looking back with a smile.

"Bulkhead for such a big guy you can be pretty quiet." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I've been working on what Prowl once taught me, but can I ask why you're watching Ratchet?" Bulkhead pointed one of his claws into the med bay.

Arcee let out a sigh before hugging herself a little. She glanced back into the med bay before looking at Bulkhead.

"Did something happen with Sari before I came back?" She asked. "Between her and Ratchet I mean."

"Well, you know how when she upgraded herself she went a bit wild?" Bulkhead asked, with a sorrowful look. Arcee nodded simply, she had read the mission reports and knew that Sari still had nightmares about it.

"Do you know how Ratchet stopped her?" Bulkhead whispered. Arcee looked up at him, sensing something was wrong.

"That part was omitted from my copies of the mission logs..." She trailed off.

"Ratchet used his EMP generator on her, took her out of action for a month." Arcee gasped at the statement. She knew that Ratchet still held regrets over what the EMP had done to her. But having to use it on someone like Sari...

She glanced back into the lab, seeing that Ratchet now had scans of Sari's internal temperature readings up. He began inputting information into the computers, trying to figure out a way to lower them.

"I think I should talk to him..." Arcee trailed off before looking at Bulkhead.

"I don't know Arcee; he doesn't like to talk about it." Bulkhead said. Ratchet looked up upon hearing the voices and turned sharply.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He said in a soft voice.

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other quickly. Bulkhead gave a nod and walked off, while Arcee walked into the lab. She looked up at Ratchet, who looked toward his EMP with a scowl.

"Are you okay Ratchet?" Arcee asked. She gently laid a hand onto his arm.

"Just making sure that I won't have to repeat a past mistake..." He shot a glance toward the screen and his EMP.

"Ratchet I know that you're still hurt over what you had to do to me, but it was my choice." Arcee said firmly.

"I should have scrapped that after I got it back from Lockdown, all its done is cause pain." Ratchet sneered. He looked back at the screen with a sneer. Arcee however gave Ratchet a hard look.

"For the ones you have to use it on, or for yourself?" She asked.

Ratchet looked down and sighed. He knew that Arcee had a point; while he only had two bad experiences with his EMP he had done a lot of good with it as well. For any medic it would be a case of the good outweighing the bad.

But he had wiped Arcee's memory for millions of cycles. The second time he had almost killed Sari. That was the one that suck with Ratchet the most. Sari hadn't taken the sudden upgrade and shutdown well. She still suffered some ill health effects over a year later because of it, mostly getting tired out after being in robot mode for so long.

The events still weighed heavy on his mind tough, and right now he was worried that he may have to do it again. He needed to find a way to lower her core temperature. Arcee felt Ratchet tense up, before gently placing a servo on his arm.

"Ratchet, I'm sure that at the moment Sari is fine." She said soothingly. "You don't need to stress yourself over this."

"Last time this happened she almost went offline." He looked toward Arcee solemnly.

"I don't think I want to risk that happening again." Arcee looked at him before turning her head toward the screen. She had no doubt that Ratchet had a valid point, though she doubted that anyone would know her workings perfectly other than Primus himself. Ratchet's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who knows what undergoing that a second time could do to her..." Ratchet looked up again.

"I think all we can do right now, is hope that it doesn't come to that." Arcee trailed off.

Ratchet let out a sigh before looking at Arcee again.

"I-I just can't...I can't let her almost destroy herself again." Ratchet sighed. Arcee gave Ratchet a sympathetic look.

"Is the problem the production of heat or the release?" Arcee asked.

"It's both, but mostly, that one, if Sari cannot expel the heat from her body as it builds up..." Ratchet shuddered a little.

"What if you took the heat and contented it to her boosters, skates and energy blasts?" Arcee asked. She tapped several keys, changing the model and showing the heat being expelled.

"This way, we have a safe way of getting rid of it until we figure it out." Arcee looked back toward Ratchet, who stared at the screen motionless for a moment. He suddenly he chuckled.

He turned and embraced Arcee in a hug. The former teacher let out a surprised yelp.

"That's brilliant Arcee, why didn't I think of that before?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe you just needed a little help." Arcee said with a smile. "I know more than most bots give me credit for, being a teacher after all."

Ratchet smiled and set Arcee down, before turning back to figure out how to make the heat go into the upgrades. Arcee smiled and walked out of the med bay happily. She had set out to make Ratchet feel at least a little better, and she'd accomplished just that.

* * *

 **Sumdac Tower.**

As the wind picked up, Sari stood on her balcony with her arms crossed. She was curious about exactly what she had done to herself. Her internal body temperature was keeping her warm; but she hadn't expected what had gone down during the fight.

She had managed to melt through glass and heat up an oil drum. Sari stared toward her hands before placing them onto a railing. She let out a yell as the metal began to warp and bend.

Pulling her hand back she watched as the metal cooled with a hiss. Sari frowned as she turned to walk back inside. Bee, in holoform, opened the door for her as she walked inside.

Sari placed a hand onto her bed, but found herself drawing it back as the bed spread began to smoke. Leaving a hand shaped burn mark now in her blanket.

"I'm starting to rethink this." Sari said, before glancing toward Bumblebee.

"Wow that was fast." Bee muttered. Sari shot him a dirty look before sighing.

"I thought it would be useful...but I didn't know how to even begin controlling it..." Sari trailed off before looking at Bee.

"I should probably just turn it off." She said, she grabbed her key once again and held it to her chest. Sari expected it to be like last time and for her chest to slide open. But much to her confusion nothing happened.

Both Sari and Bumblebee stared at the key, and Sari gently tapped it against her chest. Yet nothing happened, so she jammed it in a bit harder. Sari growled, out of anger and a bit of pain.

"What the heck, why isn't this working?" She tapped it several more times before she hurled the key across the room in anger.

"Maybe you used up all of the juice..." Bee trailed off as he looked toward the floor of the room.

The carpet began to sizzle and hiss as Sari's temper rose. She began to pace while the floor starting to smoke and Bee saw a bit of flame appear. The young bot leapt to his feet before jumping onto the flame before it could spread.

Sari hadn't taken much notice to this until she turned and saw Bee stomping the floor.

"Umm, I know that this is frustrating...but don't take it out of my carpet." Sari said. Her eyes traveled downward and she gasped. Sari reached down and pulled off her shoes, revealing that she had burned through her stockings and shoes.

She began to shake and breathe heavily. The heat in her body rising as she began to become more panicked, Bee grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight.

"What am I going to do, I can't deactivate it, and I can't burn up everything I own!" Sari began to ramble. As she rambled, the floor began to hiss again, and Bee placed his hand over Sari's mouth.

"Sari, you need to calm down" Bee began. Sari pulled back with a glare and sneer.

"Easy for you to say Bumblebee, you're not the one on fire!" Sari shouted.

She took a few deep breaths before letting out a sigh. She was shaking Bee could see that, but mostly of fear. Gently Bumblebee eased her down to her bed so she could sit; Sari folded her hands onto her lap to keep the bed from catching fire.

"Maybe you could try some of those...medications that Prowl taught you." Bumblebee suggested.

"You mean meditation right?" Sari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that thing where you sit and hum!" Bee said.

"That's meant to give you peace Bumblebee, I doubt that will control my temperature." Sari said.

"Okay, we should just go to Prime and Doc Bot and say-" Bumblebee was once again cut off by Sari.

"Then what, have them scold me, try to ground the two of us or let them contact daddy to do it!?" Sari asked. "I am not in the mood for being given an "I told you so."

Sari took a few deep breaths before she looked at outfit, her hands and burned right through the fabric of her sleeves. Looking down she could see the handprints now burned into her outfit.

With a reserved sign Sari crossed her legs into the "lotus" position. She closed her eyes and sat still and silent. Bumblebee watched her for two minutes before boredom set in.

"So, how long do you have to stay like that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Until I'm relaxed dear and right now you're not helping!" Sari snapped. Bumblebee jumped a little as Sari resumed her meditation. Bumblebee quickly and quietly left the room. As he exited he looked down the hallway toward a window. Peering out he could see hardly anything. The snow and wind were so thick it was as humans called it a "White Out."

Bumblebee watched it for a good bit before sighing.

"So much for date night tomorrow." He mumbled. Catching a peek through the doorway he saw Sari smiling as she kept up the position. Seeing that the method was working Bumblebee walked away.

Hoping that his method worked, at least for a little while until they could figure something else out.

* * *

Reverb scowled as he peered from the warehouse door. He and Gunbarrel had been traveling along till the weather turned bad again. He was growing more and more frustrated with the planet he and Gunbarrel had landed on.

Least of all the Autobots and how they interfered with everything. Gunbarrel trotted over to him with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey boss, you're not gonna believe what I've found in here!" Gunbarrel said happily. "I think some other bots may have-"

"Quiet Gunbarrel; I'm trying to formulate a plan." Reverb held up his arm.

"We need a big score, but the Autobots know about our plans with the oil so we need a new approach!" Reverb looked up into the sky, noticing that the conditions were getting worse and worse.

"Boy, I'd hate to be an organic and have no power in that mess." Gunbarrel said. The temperature of his armor had been dropping; fortunately it wasn't enough to affect them.

"Wait a sec; wait a sec, say that again Gunbarrel!" Reverb said.

"Boy, I'd hate to be an organic and have no power in that mess." Gunbarrel said flatly.

Reverb began to laugh and pumped his fist into the air.

"That's it Gunbarrel, we don't have to steal oil to make our big break we can-"

"Steal oil eh?" A gruff voice said. The two criminals looked to see the squat figure of Dirt Boss walk into the room. A scowl crossed his face as he saw the two.

"Ya mooks thinking about muscling on my turf!?" Dirt Boss asked. "If anyone's gonna be controlling the oil in this town it's gonna be me!"

Reverb scoffed and walked toward Dirt Boss.

"That's not even our plan anymore, and I'd like to see you try short stuff." Reverb tapped Dirt boss on the head with a snide grin.

"Hey boss, you got any trouble?" A voice said. Reverb looked up, finding himself looking up at Hightower. Hightower's frame no longer was bright red, having painted it over it in purple and green.

From behind him emerged Scrapper, Mixmaster and Scoop, now also in Constructicon green.

"Aw man, it's two of them brass boys!" Scrapper bemoaned.

"Brass?" Scoop asked confused.

"Military bot, probably here to try and take tax or something." Mixmaster said

"Worse than that; they're turf musclers!" Dirt Boss declared. "Ya lot know what we do to turf musclers!"

Reverb and Gunbarrel looked shocked as the Constructicons began to advance upon them. Despite their protests less than a cycle later, Reverb had been hurled out the door and into a snow bank. Gunbarrel followed but due to his mass he flopped near the door.

"Stay outta my turf or else!" Dirt Boss shouted before Mixmaster slammed the door shut. Reverb's head popped out from the snow bank and he made his way over to Gunbarrel.

"Are we going to go and teach them a lesson boss?" Gunbarrel asked. The wind slammed into them hard, but Reverb stood tall.

"No, for once we have the source of the city's power no one will push us around ever again!" Reverb declared into the howling wind.

"What was that boss?" Gunbarrel called out.

"I said no one will ever push us around again!' Reverb shouted. The door to the Constructicons lair flew open, and Mixmaster appeared, holding Gunbarrel's new cannon.

"Hey lunkheads, ya forgot this!" He shouted, before he hurled the cannon right into Reverb. With a startled yell Reverb was sent flying backwards from the force. His back slamming into an adjacent building, and knocking the snow off the roof. Said snow came down on top of him, burying him.

"Thanks!" Gunbarrel called out to the now shut door.

From within the pile of snow, Reverb growled.

* * *

 **Told you it was going to be set up, and hope you all liked the last minute cameos! The next chapter is where things start to climax, things are going to heat up for sure :p *Gets hit with a pie***

 **As always if you enjoyed this story, please let me know in either a review or Pm and I will see YOU in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are going to really "heat up" in this chapter *Dodges brick* yeesh tough crowd.**

 **As always Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Taraka Tomy, I own nothing but the plot. If you liked the story, have any comments, questions or criticisms please let me know in either a review or a PM!**

* * *

It took a few days for the blizzard finally began to die down. The citizens of Detroit were glad to finally be able to go outside again, many having gone stir crazy over the course of many days.

For Sari, it had been rather slow for her. She had been doing constant meditation to make sure she didn't burn anything else. Bumblebee had done his best to help her, keeping a very close optic on her. Sari had managed to maintain her core temperature though, believing she had finally gotten it under control.

A theory that she was testing as she tentatively picked up a hairbrush. She held it for a few seconds as she waited silently. The brush didn't catch fire so she began to brush her hair with a sigh of relief.

She was getting ready for another date with Bumblebee, her gown sat on her bed as she brushed her hair. IT would start out as dinner and then go who knows where afterward. Sari giggled at the thought when she heard a knock at her door.

"I'm not ready yet Bumblebee, and our reservations not for another hour." Sari reminded.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Bumblebee." Prof Sumdac said. Sari looked up before walking to her door.

"Hey daddy, what's up?" Sari asked with a smile. Prof Sumdac smiled as he held up a box to his daughter.

"Well, I figured that since it was still rather cold outside, I got you a present for tonight." He said happily. He opened the box, revealing a jacket that matched her gown.

Sari let out a surprised gasp. However in her mind she was going over this. She didn't need the jacket due to the increased body temperature, but going out in the cold weather caused it to rise. Sari flung her arms around her father with a smile.

"Thank you daddy." She said with a grin. The elder Sumdac smiled before closing the door. Despite his goofiness and screw ups in the past, there was no denying that Prof Sumdac had been trying harder to be a better father.

Sari walked over to the mirror again, smiling as she grabbed her gown and gloves from the bed. After what she had just gone through with Scoop, Hightower and the heat situation, all she wanted was a nice clam date.

When looking back on this moment, Sari would scowl.

* * *

 **Sidney Biggles-Jones Memorial Solar Fusion Plan.**

Since the incident with the Headmaster a couple of years back, security at the solar fusion facility had been beefed up. Now equipped with what was believed to be enough firepower to take down Megatron himself; the citizens of Detroit felt that there was no danger.

The belief of the city was that only a fool would try to break in now. Unfortunately for the city, Gunbarrel and Reverb had not only been called worse, but they didn't let that faze them. On a hill overlooking the planet, the two Decepticons lay half buried in the snow.

"It's taken us days to find it, but at long last we have arrived!" Reverb said happily.

Icicles hung from their frames as well as Gunbarrel's turrets. The two Decepticons had been stumbling around the city for days, at one point ending up in the lake.

"My poor cannons, so cold and unused." Gunbarrel whimpered.

"Do not worry my compatriot; once we have that power your cannons shall never be cold again!" Reverb laughed a loud.

"We just need a way to get past the guards and we'll be rolling in energony goodness!" Reverb declared as he scanned the area again. His face dropped and he scowled.

"I said energony goodness again didn't I?"

"Yep ya did, want me to smack you boss?"

"Please do, I think I went twenty solar cycles without saying it after the last time." Reverb said.

A mighty clang was heard followed by a muffled shout. Gunbarrel had smashed his fists into Reverbs back and sent him slamming into the snow.

"Did that work boss?" Gunbarrel asked with a grin. Reverb sighed while looking up from the snow. As the clock struck 6:30, they began to notice something interesting was occurring.

The humans guarding the building were starting to pack up. Weapons were mounted and disarmed, and the vehicles engines were started.

"Are they actually gonna leave this place unguarded?" Gunbarrel titled his head in confusion. "That seems like an odd move to me."

"It's a very foolish move, but one that we can profit from!" Reverb cackled with glee.

"As soon as all those humans leave, we strike and then from there we shall take this city hostage!" Reverb rubbed his palms together.

Once the ransom is paid, and become rich beyond our wildest dreams!" Reverb laughed and pumped his fist into the air. At long last the advantage was there's.

* * *

 **Sumdac Tower.**

Bumblebee sat, tapping the hood of his altmode. His holoform had been programmed with a nice white shirt, black pants, and a yellow jacket and tie. He had pulled up about ten minutes ago and was staring at his watch.

"Come on Sari, we're going to be late." Bee mumbled to himself.

"It takes ten minutes to get there and we have thirty." Sari said. She walked up behind Bee while he had his back turned. The young Autobot jumped and spun around, Sari giggled as Bee gave her a look.

"Nice jacket." Bee said with a small smile. Sari beamed and twirled for a split second, though Bee noticed that she stumbled a little.

"Are you okay Sari?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine dear, let's get going." Sari said.

Bee opened his door for her but his holoform gave a cornered look. Sari's face was tinted red, normally he thought it could be a blush, but it looked more uncomfortable.

Bee's holoform vanished and reappeared in his alt form. He smiled at Sari and began driving.

"So where did you get the jacket?" Bee asked.

"Daddy gave it to me, my heat kicks on when I'm directly in the cold, so I thought it could be useful." Sari said, pulling it around herself. She looked up suddenly and noticed Bumblebee giving her a concerned look.

"Is something wrong Bee?" Sari asked. Her face was flushed bright red.

"Your face is red..." Bee trailed off. Sari gave the scout a look.

"Bumblebee, we've been over this, it's called blushing and it happens when humans get embarrassed...or other things." Sari said, now blushing herself and adding to the redness of her face.

Bee sighed as Sari looked out the window. The lights sparkled along the snow creating a beautiful display. Bumblebee's mind was elsewhere entirely. As they got near the restaurant Sari looked toward Bumblebee.

"Can you turn down the heat, I feel like I'm burning up." Sari said. Bumblebee felt his circuits freeze for a click. His heater hadn't been on the entire ride over...in fact his heater hadn't been working for a few days.

"Sure Sari..." Bumblebee said as he flicked the heater controls. Sari huffed a little, obviously still very hot.

They soon pulled up to the restaurant, Sari grabbed the door handle and the car suddenly filched. Sari's hands felt warm, very warm even through her gloves.

"Let me get that for you Sari" Bee said suddenly off, opening the door. Sari smiled and hopped out, a valet stood nearby. She watched as Sari spun around a little, but noticed that whoever was driving the car wasn't coming out-

"Hey!" Bee appeared to next to the valet, who let out a yelp. She looked at Bee, and then back at his altmode. Sari and Bumblebee exchanged looks, and Bee handed a pair of makeshift keys to the valet.

"Umm...don't scratch my paint?" Bee asked. "That's what you say right?" He looked at Sari who face palmed.

The stunned valet took the key as Bumblebee walked in with Sari. Sari gave him another quick look before looking ahead.

"Hey this place looks nice" Bumblebee said once he and Sari walked in. The place was covered in white marble, with a fountain in the middle of a large room.

"You can gawk once we're at our table." Sari said. She looked her arm through Bumblebee's. The couple smiled as they began to walk toward the waiter, who looked down at them.

"Table for two?" He asked.

"Reservation made by Isaac Sumdac?" Sari asked. The waiter flipped through his book before smiling.

"Yes, right away Ms. Sumdac and Mr..."

"Bee." Bumblebee said. Sari rolled her eyes, remembering that at some point they had to come up with a human name for Bee.

As they were lead to their table, Sari began to feel herself sweating. More than when she ran around in the laser tag arena in the same gown. As she and Bee sat at their table, she unzipped her jacket and draped it over her seat.

Bee flinched as he saw how red her arms were. Sari shifted in her seat, still looking uncomfortable. Sari took a few deep breaths and noticed her boyfriends concerned look.

"I'm fine Bumblebee; just a bit warm that's all." Sari said before sliding off her gloves.

Sari picked up her menu and began to look over her choices. That didn't last long however as she began to fidget in her chair. Bumblebee lowered his menu and raised an eyebrow.

Sari took a deep breath and hid her face behind her menu. She was warm, warmer than normal possibly due to them blasting the heaters in the building. With a grunt she slid off her shoes under her gown. Her leg reached up and her toes gripped her left socking.

Sari shifted in her seat a lot as she pulled off the left socking. Bee raised a quizzical eyebrow once more.

"Just trying to get comfortable." She said with a sheepish grin. Her skirt pushed our farther as she tried to grab the other stocking with her toes. The waiter saw Sari's constant shifting and walked over.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Sumdac?" The waiter asked. Sari jumped a little and a loud _rip_ was heard. Both Bumblebee and the waiter looked at Sari in alarm. Sari's face flushed redder as she felt the now ripped stocking fall.

"Is something the matter?" The waiter asked. He looked towards Sari's skirts. Sari quickly shoved both feet back into her shoes.

"Nothing's wrong, I just caught my inner skirt on something." Sari stammered out. The waiter nodded and looked at them.

"Since I am here may I take your orders?" He asked.

The couple nodded and began to give their orders. As they did the lights in the building suddenly all flickered at once. Sari, Bee and every patron looked up. The lights flashed once again before they went back to normal.

"I thought the blizzard was past us." Bumblebee said.

"There might be some damage left from the storm, it should be fine." Sari shrugged.

"Yes we have been having some problems thanks to it, and your orders should be ready in twenty minutes." The waiter finished, he turned and briskly walked away.

"Seesh, they really make sure you stick around." Bumblebee muttered under his breath. Sari giggled and began to brush her gloves away from her silverware.

"Well, at least we have a bit more time together." Sari said, reaching her hand under the table.

Bumblebee smirked and extended his arm until his hand gripped Sari's. The two of them smiled lovingly at each other. Unbeknownst to them, Sari's fingers and touched her fork. The fork's middle had warped and melted, it now dripped forming a tiny sliver puddle on the tablecloth.

* * *

Reverb let out a scream as he slammed into the wall of the plant. What he and Gunbarrel hadn't bothered to check was if there was a night guard. The Night Guard moved in not a minute after the day guard left.

Since the plants manager's expected that an attack would be more likely to happen at night; the night guards were more heavily armed than the day shift. As Gunbarrel and Reverb were quick to discover.

"We've been set up!" Reverb called out as he rose shakily to his feet.

"Wait my cannon friends, stop firing! Please I am a friend to all cannons!" Gunbarrel pleaded.

His response was cannon shooting a small burst of energy into his chest. With a cry of pain Gunbarrel fell backwards. Reverb made his way over to Gunbarrel and picked him up.

"Why have the cannons betrayed us Reverb!?" Gunbarrel wailed in despair.

"It's not that cannons that are doing to ya buddy, we were set up." Reverb growled. "These blasted screamers got the drop on us!"

"So...what you're saying is that these humans are the reason the cannons have turned on us?" Gunbarrel asked. Reverb blinked and looked at his friend.

"Umm...if that's what you think then sure," Reverb said, rolling his optics.

"Then I must free the cannons from the evil humans!" Gunbarrel declared. Before Reverb could stop him, Gunbarrel went charging for the cannons. He began grabbing the humans and chucking them into the snow.

"Do not worry my cannon friends, I shall free you!" Gunbarrel declared. Reverb stared at the display before him, before he turned toward the power plant and rushed in. Racing through the corridor he soon found himself in the power chamber.

"Alright, time to make some noise!" He said with a maniac grin.

* * *

Bumblebee looked toward Sari again, more concerned than ever. Sari's face had stopped flushing red but she was still complaining about being too warm. The entire time they had eaten, Bee had been keeping a close optic on her. However Sari had taken notice of this.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She finally asked.

"What?" Bumblebee asked, caught off guard by the harsh tone in her voice.

"You've been giving me funny looks the entire time." Sari snapped. Bumblebee looked at Sari straight. He wanted to tell her about the heat, but was worried that she could panic and start a fire.

Sari's eyes wandered toward her arms for a split second when she noticed something. Waves of energy like mirages were near her arm, it was then she realized they were coming from her arm. She looked up at Bumblebee, gripping her arm as panic set in.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She gasped out. Bumblebee got up and walked over to her.

"I didn't want you to panic and start a something." Bee said, grabbing Sari's jacket.

"Yeah, fine good that did to me." Sari whispered. As she got ready to stand the waiter walked over once more.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Sumdac?" He asked. Sari jumped to her feet, as did the waiters eyes traveled downward. Sari looked down as well and froze, realizing that her stockings were still on the floor.

"What pray tell is this?" The waiter asked, giving Sari a look. Sari stooped down and grabbed the stockings. As she did the waiter's eyes turned toward the table.

"What did you do to that fork!?" He shouted. Sari grabbed a hold of the cloth, which with a hiss and crack began to darken then burn. Sari, Bee and the waiter all jumped back as a flame shot up from the cloth. Sari grabbed her gloves and Bee's arm.

"Umm...put the charge on my daddy's bill!" Sari shouted.

She and Bee began running for the door. Hearing another crackling, they looked down to see that Sari's gloves and stockings were now also on fire! Sari screamed and chucked them aside, right into the fountain.

Bee grabbed Sari's hand and began to pull her along. As they ray, Sari's feet burned their way through her shoes and into the carpet. As patrons and staff scrambled around the table fire Sari and Bee burst through the doors and outside.

The valet turned to look at them as Bee ran over.

"Hey, can I have my car back." Bee trailed off. The Valet looked at them both and nodded. As she walked off, Bumblebee looked back at Sari, who was now trembling.

"Sari..." Bee trailed off. He reached over and gently took her arm.

"I'm an idiot; I should have gone to Ratchet first thing." She said. She shook a little, not knowing if it was the cold or her fear. Bee looked toward her and moved to gently take her hands into his.

"It's going to be okay..." Bumblebee trailed off. Sari looked up at him, steam hissing from her eyes.

"What if Ratchet can't figure it out...what if I end up cooking from the inside out!?" Sari said. She trembled and stepped forward a bit. Bumblebee gently caught her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"In the words of the girl who stole my spark, I promise it'll be okay." Bumblebee said gently.

He found himself being wrapped in a very warm hug. He rubbed Sari's back as the valet pulled up with his alt mode. The Valet opened the door for Sari and Bee helped her in. As Bee took his keys back, the waiter burst out of the restaurant.

"Stop them; they have a lot to answer for!" He shouted. The Valet looked at Bee who chuckled nervously.

"Uh...food was good; thanks so much will come back soon!" Bee shouted. He and his keys suddenly vanished and his door slammed shut. He roared off down the street making a dead sprint to the plant. Leaving a partially burnt building, a confused valet and an angry waiter in their wake.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to write guys. I kept having to go back and forth on the finale scene but I feel like it worked out pretty well in the end. Next chapter shouldn't take so long.  
**

 **I hope you all liked this, next chapter is where things start to build even more; Sari and Bumblebee face the consequences of their actions, while the two idiots take over the solar fusion plant!**

 **If you liked the story, or disliked it, have any comments, questions or criticisms please let me know in either a review or a PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back again Time :3 Some for some fall out and more escalation. I hope that you all have been enjoying this story and will continue to enjoy it.**

 **As always Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

 **If you liked this story, have any criticisms, comments, concerns or questions please let me know in a review or Pm!**

* * *

"Why did this happen, no better question why did you let it happen?" Optimus asked. He, Bulkhead and Jazz all stood around Bumblebee who had shrunk back a bit.

He and Sari had arrived at the plant in five minutes and Bee had rushed Sari to the medbay. He had also grabbed the spare clothes she kept at base and given them to her. Now he found himself staring at three disappointed faces after having explained everything.

"You know what happened to Sari last time Bumblebee; I can't believe that you let it happen again." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah well you know Sari, its hard stopping her once she sets her mind on something" Bumblebee said in his defense. The other Autobots rolled their optics.

"If it seems like a bad idea it's probably good to tell her." Bulkhead said. Bumblebee threw up his arms with a scowl.

"I did, multiple times and she even realized that it was a bad idea!" Bumblebee shouted. "She tried to meditate it down-"

"When you should have gone to Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Meditation only helps a little Bee, I know it's calming for a while but it only lasts so long." Jazz said. Bumblebee looked to the side and twiddled his thumbs. Optimus sighed before shaking his head.

"I can expect you to do this sort of thing to yourself, but letting Sari do it when it almost killed her?" He asked. Bumblebee's head dropped a little bit before it snapped back up.

"Yeah well maybe if you guys didn't push Sari to the side she wouldn't feel inferior!" Bumblebee snapped. The other three Autobots were taken back.

"What are you talking about Bee, we treat Sari like family." Bulkhead said.

"We've taken Sari on missions before and she's fought her fair share of Decepticons." Optimus stated.

"Oh yeah, but once the weather gets cold then it becomes too rough for her." Bumblebee sneered. The three Autobots blinked and were a bit shocked. They had been trying to protect Sari, but had they also been hurting her? Optimus looked away with a sigh before looking at Bumblebee.

"You know that we're just trying to keep her safe-" He began but Bumblebee cut him off.

"Oh yeah you guys really kept her safe, like when you planned for her to-." Bumblebee began but as cut off as a low sound came from the bases computers. They all looked over as Jazz walked over to it. He tapped the buttons a few times and the alarm turned off.

"Did those two cons show up again?" Bulkhead asked as the others made their way over to Jazz. They all looked up at the screen, which showed a news report.

 _"Once again the Solar Fusion plant has been attacked. This time by a pair of Decepticons."_ Lester Black stood in front of the power plant with his camera bot. The Autobots could see Gunbarrel in the background, arms crossed and staring off into space.

"The Fusion plant again?" Bulkhead asked.

 _"We have no idea what the Decepticons want, but if the Headmaster incident was any indication then we may have a reason to fear for our lives."_ The reporter continued. The camera bot zoomed in on Gunbarrel, who upon noticing it gave a wave.

"Well that's just great, now those two have caused an even bigger problem!" Bulkhead bemoaned.

"That's the same place that the guy who stole Sentinels head tried to blow up right?" Jazz asked. The other Autobots gave a nod and Optimus looked at the screen.

"Unlike Masterson those two don't know what they're doing." Optimus said. "We need to get there before they destroy the entire state."

Arcee stood near the entrance to Ratchet's lab, listening in on the conversation. Briskly she walked over toward Ratchet and Sari. Sari's Gown sat on another table while Sari herself was in her regular outfit. One of the spares she had stashed at the plant. Sari sat with a glum expression on her face.

Ratchet was scanning her, while looking over her body. For once Sari wasn't trying to defend her actions which concerned Ratchet more then he let on. He normally would bicker with Sari a little but today she had the air of being defeated.

"Well, now that we know the full story, I can get to work fixing it." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, then I'm going to be under lock and key for another few months." Sari bitterly muttered. Arcee and Ratchet both turned to look at Sari with confused and stunned expressions.

"I didn't nor have I ever thought of locking you up." Ratchet said softly.

"Well it certainly seems like that, you let me go on missions but once something goes wrong I get sidelined for a few months or more." Sari huffed. She looked away from the two and sighed.

"You're not seeing the full issue here Sari." Arcee walked over and got her knees, meeting Sari at eye level.

"Then what is the full issue, that you guys are too scared of what I might do!?" She snapped. She placed her hands onto the table and a hiss was heard. Sari threw her hands up and looked down. The metal of the table was now warped where she had placed her hands.

"We still don't know anything about your powers, or what affects they have on you." Ratchet finished. "After every mission you feel tired for a few days right?"

Sari looked down before back at Ratchet. He was right, whenever she went on a mission and exerted a lot of power she felt weak for a few days afterward.

"That is your human side interfering with your robotic half, you need that power and its' taking it from your body." Ratchet stated.

"So I need to go on a burger bot binge before every mission?" Sari asked.

"No that will just make you sick!" Ratchet said. Sari looked down at her feet sadly.

"I just don't see why we can't fix the problem, or give me a power boost." Sari said. She opened her palm and created a small energy ball. In less than two seconds it fizzled and died out.

"What Ratchet means Sari is that we don't want you doing too much until we know more." Arcee said.

"That didn't stop Optimus from planning to sic me on Omega Supreme." Sari answered bitterly. Both Ratchet and Arcee blanched at those words.

"How do you know about that?" Ratchet whispered. Sari snapped her head up and scowled, her eyes flashed red for a second. She gripped the table and it began to buckle and warp.

"You guys really didn't Bumblebee would keep that from me did you?" Sari shouted. "Optimus planned to send me against a Megatron powered Omega Supreme, and you're all worried if I get a little tired?"

Ratchet sadly looked down. Anything he could say right now wouldn't matter; he had been one hundred percent against Primes idea. But it had still been an option for them; there was no denying that fact. Sari looked at Ratchet with a hurtful look before she turned herself away from him and Arcee. The three of them sat in silence until Optimus walked in with his now repaired jet pack.

"Reverb and Gunbarrel have taken over the solar fusion plant, and given that those two don't know what they're doing-" Optimus began but stopped.

He noticed that Sari was giving him a hurt look and Arcee was giving him an angry one. Ratchet however was looking away from Optimus and Sari. Optimus raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"Have I missed something here?" He asked. Arcee stood up sharply and walked over to him.

"Ratchet is going to say here and work on Sari; I'll go with you to help defeat the Decepticons." She answered sharply; she walked until she was right in front of Optimus. She turned and gave him an angry look before walking past.

Optimus was confused but just shook his head as he turned to follow her. Leaving Sari and Ratchet in the med bay. Ratchet looked up at Sari with a sigh as he saw some heat mirages wavering from her body. He knew that right now they would own up to their past actions later. He needed to ensure that Sari would be around to make them own up.

* * *

"What are your demands?"

Gunbarrel shot his head up and looked around. Police and SWAT vehicles were now covering the parking lot of the fusion plant. He looked down at the police cars to see Captain Fanzone and a man in a suit holding up a megaphone.

"Did you say something?" Gunbarrel titled his head.

"The hostages, what are your demands so we can see their safe release?" The negotiator spoke into his megaphone again.

"Hostages, wait...have you taken my cannon friends hostage?" Gunbarrel gasped. Fanzone and the negotiator gave each other confused looks as Gunbarrel stepped forward.

"Please don't hurt them I-I'll do anything to help them!" He begged. Fanzone pinched the bridge of his nose before he grabbed the hostage negotiators megaphone.

"Give me that," He said. He turned it on only for the device to let out an electronic sequel. With alarm Fanzone dropped it where it shattered on the ground. Fanzone let out a deep sigh.

"This is why I hate machines." He muttered. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted,

"Hey big guy, we want you to release your hostages!" He shouted. "Give us your demands and we'll see what we can do!"

Gunbarrel looked around concerned. He didn't have any hostages and neither did Reverb. He looked around widely before his optics settled onto Fanzone. He quickly stooped down and grabbed the police captain and held him up.

"Put me down ya giant oaf!" Fanzone kicked and squirmed in Gunbarrel's grip.

"Okay I have my hostage, now let my cannon friends go!" Gunbarrel shouted. The police squads all lowered their weapons with concern; they didn't want to risk firing and accidentally hitting Captain Fanzone.

Before things could get any crazier a grapple cable shot out and grabbed Fanzone by the chest. With a yell the captain was pulled from Gunbarrel's grip and sent flying. He with a small clang he landed in the palm of Optimus's hand. Fanzone stood up and shook himself then looked at Optimus.

"About time you guys got here!" He said.

"Sorry captain but we had some...personnel problems." Optimus lowered his arm and allowed the captain to climb down.

"You can live your soap opera life later; right now we've got a dangerous situation and hostages in danger." He said.

Optimus, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee looked out at the plant. Gunbarrel was rushing back and forth wondering where his hostage had gone.

"Bulkhead and I will engage Gunbarrel; Jazz take Arcee and Bumblebee inside and prevent a meltdown." Optimus ordered. Bulkhead raced forward in vehicle mode, he honked his horn twice before crashing into Gunbarrel.

Gunbarrel yelled and flew back into a wall, crashing through it in a cloud of dust. Bulkhead transformed as the other Autobots ran over.

"Well, that didn't seem so hard." He chuckled. The sound of an engine roar was heard and Gunbarrel emerged in tank form. Swinging his turret around, he reveled one of his cannons was bent downward.

"You broke my cannon you jerk!" Gunbarrel screamed and began to fire widely. The group of Autobots all jumped back as the shots were fired. Optimus activated his jet pack and flew upward.

He activated his fire extinguishers and covered Gunbarrel in a layer of foam. Gunbarrel began to turn and driver erratically, trying to shake the foam off.

"I've been hit, I've been hit!" Gunbarrel shouted. He transformed back and threw his arms up. His feet slipped on the show and the con fell onto his back.

"I'm down, Gunbarrel down!" The Autobots all stared at Gunbarrel as he flopped around.

"We were actually scared of these guys?" Bumblebee asked cynically. The other Autobots turned and looked at each other, either shrugging or shaking their heads with sighs.

"Jazz take Arcee and Bumblebee inside and get the other Decepticon." Optimus ordered. "We'll handle arresting Gunbarrel."

The three Autobots nodded and rushed inside. Though Optimus noticed that Arcee kept looking back. He looked toward Bulkhead and then back at the entrance.

"Did I say something too upset Arcee?" Optimus asked. Arcee knew how to keep herself level headed, so the thought he might have done something to make her angry twisted a knot of guilt within Optimus.

"I think she knows about how you planned to have Sari attack Omega Supreme..." Bulkhead tapped his claws together.

Optimus's optics went wide and behind his face plate his jaw dropped. Arcee knew about that moment, a moment that he had been trying to forget. When Megatron had attacked using Omega Supreme, Optimus had panicked a little. It was right off the heels of Sari's upgrade and Optimus had been dealing with an enormous stress build up. He had considered unleashing an out of control Sari on Omega Supreme.

When the battle had finished and things calmed down, Optimus looked back at his actions and became afraid. Unleashing an unstoppable Sari into battle imminently after the EMP had almost killed her? That was something along the lines of Sentinel. He swore from then on to fight the Decepticons harder, so if anyone had to go offline it would be him.

"I-I'll talk to them once we're done here-" Optimus said. Bulkhead looked surprised at Optimus.

Before the two of them could make another step, Gunbarrel's new cannon fell from his body again. As Gunbarrel; threw his arm down, it bashed into the cannon. Optimus and Bulkhead turned in alarm as the cannon suddenly let lose a wild shot.

The shot slammed into Optimus and sent him flying into Bulkhead. The two flew backwards into several empty emergency vehicles. Gunbarrel shook the foam from his face and happily grabbed his cannon.

"I knew you wouldn't betray me!" He declared happily.

* * *

Inside the plant, things were going differently then what most had expected. Reverb sat at one of the tiny control panels around the fusion core. Several scientists were clustered around him.

"Okay so, you're all one hundred percent sure that this will work?" Reverb asked a human standing on the panel.

"Yes, we have been working at this facility for years so we should know how the systems operate." The man said whilst folding his arms.

"Right, what's your name again?" Reverb looked up at the man.

"Ernesto Jimenez, I used to be a real estate agent" The man said. "Currently wishing I still was one."

Reverb ignored the last part and looked up at him brightly.

"Well sir, should this work you will get all of my wealth once my spark fades out!" Reverb said with a grin. Ernesto raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't your kind live for thousands of years?"

"Yes, so you may be a little old by the time my spark fades, but that shouldn't stop you!" Reverb declared. He began to hit the buttons when a blast of electricity struck his back. Reverb turned around and saw Jazz, Arcee and Bumblebee standing in the doorway.

"Might want to wait on cashing in that check." Jazz said. Reverb sneered in response and grabbed the controls.

"You're too late Autobots, once I hit this button I will become the greatest criminal in Cybertronian history!" Reverb slammed his fist down on the consul, shattering it.

Not even five seconds later alarms began to sound throughout the facility. Weapons began to emerge from the walls and target locked the Autobots and Reverb.

" _ **Warning, warning, security breech by non organic life forms detected. Use of Deadly force has been authorized."**_

"Well, now I know how organics feel on Cybertron." Jazz mumbled

"Today just keeps on getting better and better." Arcee seethed as the guns began to warm up.

"Curses, Ernesto you have betrayed me and are hereby out of my will!" Reverb shouted as the weapons took aim and began to fire.

* * *

 **I think here is a good stopping point XD**

 **Sorry for all the delays in this story guys, I will be trying my hardest to get this thing completed before the end of the month.**

 **IF you have any questions, comments, concerns and/or Criticisms let me know. I am always looking for feedback on my work.**

 **Till next time Fanatic97 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're hitting the final stretch folks!**

 **Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing except the plot.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story, and if you can please give me some feedback. I am always looking to improve. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms. Do not be afraid to let me know in either a review or a PM!**

* * *

Jazz, Arcee and Bumblebee stood back to back, none of them daring to move. As more and more weapons began to emerge from the walls of the faculty, Bumblebee gawked at them.

"They've really beefed up the security here." Bumblebee muttered.

"Which doesn't do us any good." Jazz said, reaching for his nunchaku. Arcee gripped her swords like they were her only lifeline. Without warning the weapons turned around and began to open fire. The Autobots dove out of the way as the shots hit the ground where they were standing.

Several shots flew toward Arcee, who placed her swords in front of her to block the hits. The swords took the blasts with no trouble. Arcee looked up at them with a small smile, until she was tackled by Bumblebee. A shot slammed into the floor right where Arcee had been.

"Keep moving, these things aren't gonna stop firing till we're all scrap!" Jazz called out.

Reverb has taken to running around aimlessly, screaming as he jumped for blast to blast. His movement was keeping a majority of the blaster's attention off the Autobots.

"At least he's helping us out." Bumblebee snickered.

"It's the least he can do given that he caused this mess." Jazz said, twirling his nunchaku to stop the blasts.

"That still doesn't do us any good while we're trapped!" Arcee said. She jumped and ducked as the blasts began to increase. Moving her arms, Arcee blocked several shots that would have hit herself, Bumblebee and Jazz.

"We're not going to get out of this situation unless we can shut these things off!" Bumblebee shouted. Unfortunately for him, his stingers weren't doing anything to the lasers. They were coming in too fast for him to counteract, and even then his stingers couldn't destroy the shots.

Bee scanned the area with his optics, till they settled upon another pair of controls across the room. With a grin he lay down, and extended his wheels out past his body. He began to drive toward the controls, increasing his speed to try and dodge the lasers. As Bumblebee got near though; one of the lasers hit his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and flipped over.

Bumblebee lay sprawled on the ground; he looked up shakily and saw several lasers all point toward him.

"Oh frag." Bumblebee closed his optics and turned away.

"Hang on Bee!" Arcee shouted. She jumped into the air and flipped. Landing near Bumblebee, her arms moved lightning fast as she used her swords to deflect the lasers.

"Your pretty handy with those swords." Jazz said as he jumped and landed behind Bumblebee.

Arcee gave Jazz a knowing grin and laughed.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher."

Jazz pulled Bumblebee to his feet as he and Arcee approached back to back. All three Autobots stood, still and silent as the lasers turned towards them.

"Is this your new strategy Jazz?" Bumblebee asked apprehensively. "Stand around try to avoid getting blasted to bits?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jazz asked.

"No."

"Then keep your vocal processor shut.

* * *

Across the lab area, Ernesto stood with his colleges, watching the battle unfold. The workers had nowhere to run, as their exits were locked down when the security systems kicked in. They were staying safe because the system was currently focusing on the Cybertronians.

"We need to override that system." A female worker spoke. "We'll be trapped if all the controls get smashed."

"If we do then that robot gets access to the core!" Another man shouted.

"The system will keep going until all of those robots are dea, just let it do its job." Another man said. Ernesto frowned and turned to face him.

I'm not sacrificing the Autobots just because we're scared." He said. The other man sneered.

"They're not even from our planet; and their robots they can just build more!" He said.

"They're sentient machines, not just robots." The female worker said.

"They're still machines; we don't even know if these ones are friends with the green guy!" The main said. He gestured toward Reverb, who was trying to fly upward, only to be hit by a laser. With a pitiful cry he fell back to the floor.

"Maybe they are machines, but a while back they saved my daughter from a runaway train." Ernesto said. The others in the group turned to look at him. The other man stepped forward and glared at him.

"You were the one who tricked the green guy into activating the system!" Ernesto scowled once again, staring him down.

"I didn't know that the Autobots were coming; and now it's time to rectify that mistake." He said. He turned on his heel and ran out onto the catwalks. His fellow employees called out to him, begging him to come back. He ignored them however and made his way to another control panel.

He began typing furiously to try and desperately deactivate the system. As he worked, he didn't notice Reverb was trying to scale the outer core wall.

"As soon as I get out of here I am rewriting my will." He grumbled. "I'm going to leave everything to Gunbarrel, and his cannons!"

The turrets swiveled around and opened fire at Reverb's back. The shots hit him, as well as the outer wall.

"Augh!" Reverb shouted. He drove his fist into the casing. The frame buckled as he began to try and push upwards. The laser blasts slammed into his back one more and he buried his feet into the wall.

Ernesto looked at the screen above him. The system was almost disabled completely when he peered around the screen. His jaw dropped as he watched Reverb slamming his fists into the casing as he tried to climb it. Laser blasts tore into it, making the damage even worse.

"Stop; what are you doing?"" Ernesto shouted.

"Don't talk to me traitor, you have lost my trust!" Reverb snapped. He jumped off and transformed into helicopter mode.

It was at that moment that several more lasers slammed into him. Reverb was sent crashing into the already damaged wall, tearing it open. Ernesto rushed to complete his work.

As he typed in the last few keys, Reverb grabbed onto the catwalk he was on. He was able to press enter as Reverb tried to pull himself out.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to rob you blind!" Reverb snapped. The other thing that snapped was the catwalk. As the lasers died down, both Ernesto and Reverb took a dive.

The Autobots looked around as the lasers suddenly stopped firing upon them. They looked around stunned.

"Well that was quick." Bumblebee said.

Their attention was drawn to a loud yell as Reverb smashed into the floor. The catwalk slammed into him, pinning him down. With a sickening crack, Ernesto landed on his side.

The Autobots gasped as the sound of the crack echoed throughout the chamber. They all rushed over to where the worker lay. Ernesto lay on his side; clutching his right arm while his right leg shook a little.

"What should we do?" Jazz asked.

"How should I know, I still don't understand how humans work!" Bumblebee said. Arcee and Jazz turned to give him looks.

"Dude…Sari's part human...how do you not know that?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to ask Sari' hey can you show me how your insides work?" Bumblebee said in a fake cheery tone. "You know, the stuff that not even Ratchet fully understands!?"

"Well I know that we can't move him, so Bumblebee go and get-"Arcee started to say when red lights began flashing.

" _ **Warning, core shelling breached,**_ commencing _ **emergency lockdown!"**_

The doors to the plant once again shut. This time however the doors were a second set. Designed that in case of a meltdown things could be contained easier. This also meant that anything within couldn't get out.

The temperature in the room began to rise as well. The Autobots felt head waves ripple across their armor. Bumblebee let out a small yelp as his paint began to bubble.

"Okay, anybody got an idea on how to get us out of here?" Bumblebee shouted.

"I got nothing!" Jazz shouted as he looked around. Arcee watched before she snapped her fingers. Placing them to her com, she turned it on, hoping that she could still get a signal out.

. "Arcee to Ratchet, Arcee to Ratchet!"

* * *

Back at the plant, Ratchet was busy working on Sari's circuitry. She lay in self induced stasis while he worked away.

" _Arcee to Ratchet; Arcee to Ratchet!"_

Ratchet jumped as his com went off. With an angry sigh he responded to it.

"Ratchet here, what's going on down there?"

" _We've got a human injured, and the core's frame has busted open."_ Ratchet's optics nearly bugged out.

"Then you need to get out of there!" He shouted.

" _We can't; the plant is on lockdown and we have humans trapped in here!"_

Ratchet looked down, a million thoughts rushing through his head. If the reactor core was breached then Arcee and the others were in danger. He looked down toward Sari and bit his lower lip.

He couldn't just leave Sari in the middle of an operation, and her computer skills were probably needed. He let out a sigh as he knew what he had to do.

Less than a minute later, Ratchet rolled out of the base. His sirens blared as in his back, Sari lay still in stasis. All the while; Ratchet hoped he was making the right decision.

Outside the plant, things were not going any better for Optimus and Bulkhead. Gunbarrel had finally figured out how to work his new cannon; and had begun using it on them.

Gunbarrel laughed like a little kid as he chased after Bulkhead. All cannons firing at full blast as he chased him down.

"This is the greatest moment of my life!" Gunbarrel laughed.

"It's one of my worst." Bulkhead grumbled. He reached downwards, grabbing a car and he flung it toward Gunbarrel. It was met with a laser and destroyed.

"Come on, my cannon friends just want to play!" Gunbarrel said.

Bulkhead was unsure if he was serious or mocking him. Given past experiences, he figured Gunbarrel was mocking him. He decided to play along as well and transformed his arm into a wrecking ball.

"Hey, if you want to play, how about some catch!" Bulkhead launched the wrecking ball toward Gunbarrel. To Bulkhead's surprise; Gunbarrel reached up and plucked it out of the air.

"I caught it, now what?" He shouted happily. Gunbarrel turned the wrecking ball around, noticing the cable attached to it.

"Well this isn't very fair is it, you never really let go!" Gunbarrel placed his cannon onto the cable and fired, snapping it off. With a mighty heave, Gunbarrel tossed the wrecking ball back at Bulkhead. As his own wrecking ball came flying toward his face. Bulkhead realized that Gunbarrel had indeed been serious the whole time.

With a "clang" Bulkhead was hit by the wrecking ball and slammed into the ground. Gunbarrel watched as Bulkhead passed out with a sigh.

"Well, at least I still got the other Autobot; you untangle yourself from those lines yet buddy?" He called out to Optimus.

Optimus moaned as he received another jolt from the power lines he had tangled himself in. They were snapped and wrapped around his wings, neck, arms and legs. The two poles they had been on held him in place.

"Okay, just let me known when you are; I gotta get back to guarding the door." Gunbarrel said happily. He strode back over to the entrance of the power plant and parked himself there.

Down the road, Ratchet swerved onto the street and slammed on his brakes. He stared in shock at seeing Optimus strung up in power lines and the unconscious Bulkhead.

"Slag, those cons must have been tricking us."He remembered from their encounter with the Headmaster that there was another way in. He turned himself around and roared off in that direction.

* * *

Inside the plant, things were not going well. The human workers had managed to hide themselves behind a protective shield. The Autobots and Ernesto were not as lucky as Jazz kept trying to shield him from the heat.

"It's no good, we've gotta get him out!" Arcee said.

"And ourselves!" Bumblebee said, watching as his paint peeled away. "Sari's not going to like it if I melt into a puddle!"

Jazz and Arcee rolled their optics. Jazz looked toward Bumblebee and then the door.

"Can you see if you can maybe shock the doors open Bee?" He asked nervousness in his voice.

"My stingers don't work like that!" Bumblebee transformed his hands and tried to create a spark of electricity. A fizzle appeared before dying out.

The core unleashed another burst of heat as the city used more power. The Autobots turned themselves away from it; the head scorched their paint and frames. Just as it all seemed lost they heard the sound of the door bending.

They looked up at the door buckled, bent and then exploded inward. Ratchet stood on the other side of the door, Sari stood next to him looking a little tired. She was woken up with the rush of heat, but to her it felt like a rush of air.

"Whoa, did someone let Sentinel in here?" She asked.

Ratchet ran over to the others, feeling the heat flake off some of his paint as well. Jazz met him halfway and handed him Ernesto.

"He needs to get out of here doc bot!" Jazz said. "We did our best to protect him."

Ratchet looked down and did a quick scan of the human. His scan showered that while Ernesto had become rather warm, he wasn't injured besides from the fall.

"You did good kid, now you need to get out of here as well." Ratchet ushered Jazz toward the door. As they made their way over, Sari ran over toward Bumblebee.

"Dear, what happened to your paint?" Sari gasped. She placed hand onto Bumblebee's leg, which surprised Bee.

"It flaked off from the heat how come your hands not getting burned?" Sari gave a shrug in response.

"Speaking of the heat, we need to do something about that." Arcee looked back at the broken apart core wall.

"Any chance you can patch that up Doc Bot?" Jazz asked.

"Are you crazy kid, getting near that thing almost fired you." Ratchet snapped

"It wasn't acting like this the last time we were here." Bumblebee said another heat wave ripped across his frame.

"Last time the humans shut it down before the Headmaster got in here." Ratchet said. He looked at the damaged core. "Right now it's running at full, there's no way of stopping it without those controls!"

"What if someone got in there and patched the wall?" Sari asked.

"Maybe when it's offline, but right now we don't have that option." Ratchet said.

Sari turned and looked toward the core wall. She felt a pull at her spark, one she had felt earlier when she used the key. She felt like she needed to do something but she didn't know what. Another tug at her spark confirmed her feelings.

She looked back at the others. They were too busy trying to find another way. Jazz and Ratchet were adamant about not letting anyone near the core. Thoughts of Prowl tugged at Sari and the others minds. She looked back at the core once more.

For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of movement from near the pile of metal. She saw it again, forming the ghostly visage of Prowl. He gestured toward the core wall and then looked at Sari. Sari stepped back in shock, looking right at Prowl.

The specter of her friend gave a nod, before fading away. Sari stared at the spot where Prowl was and took a deep breath. Quickly she transformed into Robot mode and activated her skates. Bumblebee noticed this and looked toward her.

"Sari, what are you doing?" He asked. The others turned to look at her.

Sari looked back for a moment; her eyes looked into Bumblebee's. Both he and Ratchet realized what she was about to do.

"Don't do it Sari!' Bumblebee said.

"Kid don't even think about it, that's a one-way ticket!" Ratchet said. Sari looked them all in the optics before looking down.

"It's what I have to do...I feel it in my spark…I have to do this." She said. Before anyone could argue with her, she took off skating. Bumblebee pushed past Arcee, only for Jazz to grab him around the waist.

"Sari, come back!" Bumblebee shouted he struggled with Jazz as he watched her get further away.

"NO!" His voice cracked a littlie as she got further and further away

* * *

Sari raced over to the core wall. Her optics peered around as her scanners told her the temperature around her. Despite this she wasn't feeling any change nor damage to her body whatsoever.

She looked at the large holes in the fame, and then to the side. A few feet away was a large pile of cat walks, which had come crashing down earlier.

Rushing over, Sari grabbed one of them and dashed back to the wall. She used the jets in her feet to jump up and slammed the piece of metal to the wall. She stared at it, hoping that the heat from the reactor would melt it.

"Scrap, I forgot it's made from the same materiel." She mumbled.

" _Why don't you use your own heat?"_ A voice said. Sari jumped and turned her head around. Standing below her was the ghostly image of Prowl.

"Prowl, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

" _Helping you through your new upgrade, you didn't really think your drained key activated on its own now did it?"_ Prowl smirked in response while Sari rolled her eyes.

"Should have known you were involved with that." Prowl let out a light chuckle before his face returned to serious.

" _Right now Sari you need to focus, the heat within you needs to be expelled in order for this to work."_ Prowl said. Sari stared at her hand and closed her eyes. She remembered how after the first upgrade Prowl had helped her focus.

" _You're doing good Sari, just keep it up."_ Prowl said. Sari concentrated a bit harder, and then she felt a rush of energy go through her arm. With a small "poof' fire came from her energy launcher.

" _You've got it; now apply that to the metal."_

Sari looked toward the catwalk before taking a deep breath. She began to move her hand along it, tracing the sides and center. It began to bubble and liquefy. Sari pushed herself a bit until at least she had a decent seal.

"Alright, one down…" she trailed off as she looked up the core wall. "About fourteen more to go."

" _Now be careful Sari, you don't need to use-"Prowl_ began but Sari jumped down, grabbed another piece of metal and rocked back up.

" _Oh for sparks sake"_ Prowl sighedwith a face palm. It seemed that some things never changed, and Sari was still overestimating herself. Sari kept pouring heat and fire into the metal. She did this three more times before she landed again.

She leaned up against the wall of the core and gasped for air. She began to feel the heat from the remaining holes build up along her armor.

"What the frag, I thought-"She began. Prowl appeared next to her and cut her off.

" _You used up too much energy Sari, which is what I was trying to tell you."_ Prowl said. _"You shouldn't be pushing your limits like this."_

Sari looked at Prowl, gasping for air as she felt the heat rising now. She glared toward Prowl and banged her arm onto the side of the core wall.

"Everyone keeps saying that, yet no one's willing to let me even try." She gasped out. Prowl floated over to her and rested a hand onto her back.

"Are they just scared of me, is that….do they think I might flip out again?"

" _I can't speak for them Sari, but what I can teach you is how to focus."_ Prowl placed a finger near her helm. _"Your ability's have increased more than you know."_

Sari took a few deep breaths and tried calming herself. As she did the heat she was feeling began to die down and her energy returned

"I can absorb heat now?" She stared at her hands in silent shock.

" _It just takes a little focus; there's plenty of heat here."_ Prowl said. Sari looked at him and Prowl smiled.

" _I believe you have some work to do, just don't overdo it."_

Sari nodded and activated her boosters once again. She grabbed another piece of metal and set herself to work. Pacing herself and absorbing more and more energy. From the doors, the three Autobots watched Sari work.

"I don't believe it." Jazz said.

"How in the allspark is she doing that?" Ratchet thought aloud.

"Go Sari!" Bumblebee shouted. Sari looked back with a smile and focused herself a bit more. More and more heat energy flowed into her body. As she jumped down again, she shifted aside the metal and found Reverb staring at her. His face was dented and scratched, and his visor partially shattered.

"Oh hello there, have you come to put on my pants?"He groaned. Sari rolled her eyes before continuing her work. Sari kept working faster and faster, drawing in more and more heat. But as she kept working a warning flashed over her optics.

Sari stopped as she stared at it. Her optics went wide as the read the Cybertronian letters. The warning told her that her energy levels were becoming too high.

"Oh slag, oh slag, stop!" Sari said. She closed her optics and tried to stop absorbing energy. Instead of reducing the energy flow into her body, it increased. She looked to the side and then the core.

Two holes needed to be patched up; maybe if she could burn through the energy it would stop the overload process. She began to work fast, grabbing the remaining catwalk metal and jumping up to the wall. She slammed it up to the two holes and began to put out as much heat as possible.

"Come on, get out!" She said to herself. Much to her horror, her energy levels didn't go down. If anything, they were rising and rising fast. She pulled back and gasped, shaking as she stared at the warning.

" _Sari, please remain calm; all of this has been planned-"_ Prowl began

"Why the frag would you do this to me?" Sari shouted at him. Tears leaked from within her mask. "I could have destroyed myself and Bumblebee; I'm on the verge of it right now!"

" _It is not my plan Sari; I didn't wish this to fall on you."_ Prowl said. Gently he placed his hands onto Sari's head and back.

" _The Allspark has a plan Sari; and you will need what is about to happen to you."_

"Wait, what's about to happen to me?" Sari shouted. She heard the hum of Prowl going into Processor over matter.

The other Autobots stood confused as they looked at Sari. She had completed her task and the heat was dying down. If anything it felt like it had been sucked away.

"Did Sari break or something?" Jazz asked.

"Sari, are you okay?" Bumblebee called out to her. "Is everything alright?"

Before they could think, Sari suddenly threw her head back and out a screech of agony! The Autobots gasped as a white hot energy began to envelop Sari.

"Sari!" All of them shouted and rushed forward.

Ratchet's sparks sank as Sari's scream cut off. He'd failed, he'd failed Sari, Bumblebee, and worse yet Arcee. The Autobots stopped and shielded their optics and the light suddenly flashed bright blue.

A bright flash occurred and knocked the three Autobots back. As they looked up, they saw the light descend to the floor in front of them. As it cleared away, Bumblebee gulped.

S-Sari?"

Standing before them was Sari Sumdac, but she looked different. Gone were the two pigtails on here helmet, replaced with a flame. Her helmet now sported flame decals as well. Her colors had changed, now mixed with orange, yellow and red. Her midsection was still segmented but now ended in a different skirt. Her skirt was now mostly orange, fading into red and looked like a flame. Her boots had also changed, now ending in sliver tipped points. On her arms was a pair of what appeared to be small winglets

The most noticeable change however, was the pair of golden wings that extended from her back. Sitting snuggly in-between them was a mini jetpack. Sari stood in front of them, gasping for air.

Her helmet retracted and she fell to her knees. Her hair was longer than originally, it now went down to her shoulders.

"So…what do you guys think?" she gasped.

* * *

 **And that's as good of a place as any to end the chapter on!**

 **Yes this whole story was made to bring an idea if myself and Ardent Aspen's to life. Look up Phoenix Mode WIP by ArdentAspen on Deviant art to see in full what Sari looks like.**

 **I hope that you've all been enjoying this story and sorry it's taking so long. I REALLY Hope none of this felt rushed. Next chapter shall have the Autobots, Prof Sumdac's reactions..as well as the ultimate fate of Gunbarrel and Reverb!**

 **I am always looking to improve. so you have any questions, comments, concerns or criticisms. Do not be afraid to let me know in either a review or a PM!**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the final chapter! *Plays Kazoo the final Countdown* I'd like to thank everyone who is reading..and keeps reading this stuff.**

 **Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara Tomy. I am always looking for feedback, so please do not be hesitant to leave it in a review or PM.**

* * *

They say that all great changes are preceded by chaos. For Sari Sumdac the words were not truer in her life. Her first upgrade had caused her to go on a rampage. Her second could have set her, and her loved ones on fire.

Right now though, riding on Bumblebee's shoulder, Sari felt a small sense of dread. The Allspark had been responsible for this upgrade, but she didn't know why. Prowl had said the Allspark had a plan; but what was the plan?

Right now she couldn't find those answers as they all walked outside to the cheering crowd and emergency services. Optimus Prime and Bulkhead stood next to Gunbarrel, having gotten him into stasis cuffs through unknown means.

"Hey, watch the optics please they're sensitive." He said as the camera bots flashed pictures of him.

Optimus walked over as Jazz took Ernesto to a nearby ambulance. He looked at the Autobots chipped and melted paint with a sigh.

"Looks like the four of you had a busy night." Optimus said.

"Make that five of us." Sari said. Her wings arched upwards and flicked.

"Sari, what in the name of the Allspark happened to you?" Optimus's jaw dropped in amazement. Ratchet walked over to Sari and ran a scan of her. As he rested his hands near her wings, they shot upward and spread out.

Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the scan. Sari's head levels had gone down significantly, they were still there but he doubted she would be burning anything else anytime soon.

"It was so strange; one second Sari was working on sealing the core, the next boom she's like this!" Bumblebee gestured towards Sari's new appearance. Sari shifted a little from both Ratchet's touch and Bees compliment.

"Wait, Sari went into a dangerous situation...and you all let her?" Optimus said, looking at Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Prime if you're going to blame anyone blame me; but it was something that I had to do." Sari said before looking down. "According to the Allspark...and Prowl that's what the plan was."

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet all raised their eyebrows in unison. Sari sighed, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"It's a long story guys; I'll explain back at the plant." She said.

"You can explain at Sumdac Tower; that's where we're taking these two Decepticons." Optimus gestured toward Gunbarrel. He looked back, and noticed that Sari and the others had frozen up.

"You guys did cuff Reverb right?" Optimus asked.

"I thought Jazz did." Bumblebee said.

"No, he got knocked out by those catwalks." Jazz said.

"I thought Sari knocked him out when she was working." Ratchet said. Sari raised up her arms.

"I was already preoccupied, and he looked knocked out enough already." Sari said. Optimus shook his head with a sigh and then pulled out pair of cuffs.

"I'll go and cuff him." He said, walking toward the door of the plant. As he got near though, he let out yell and then was thrown back. Hitting the ground, the Autobots could see a large piece of metal had been thrown into him.

Reverb tore out of the hallway, knocking everyone of from the wind of his blades. Quickly transforming he landed near Gunbarrel and tore apart his stasis cuffs.

"Come my compatriot in crime; we must find ourselves a better crime committing climate!" Reverb announced.

"Can we go some place warm Reverb?" Gunbarrel asked.

"Of course and with a lack of Autobots!" Reverb declared before turning back toward the bots. "So long Autobots, but while you may have your relief know that one day the crime duo of Reverb and Gunbarrel shall return!"

The two of them changed forms and took off, Gunbarrel down the street and Reverb into the sky. Sari shifted her helmet over her head once more.

"Oh heck no." She said. Her jet pack activated and her wings spread before she soared into the sky. Much to the amazement of the Autobots. Sari flew toward Reverb and cupped her hands together.

"Wait a second buddy; you forgot your parting gift!" She declared a large ball of fire began to form between her two hands. With a shout, she whipped her arms directly at Reverb.

The ball of fire was joined by a stream which slammed into Reverb. With a shout, the flaming Decepticon fell towards the river and crashed into it. Sari hovered and watched as Reverb sank with a hiss of steam.

She looked at her hands and then her jet pack with a smile.

"I think a girl can get used to this." She said.

* * *

 **Sumdac Tower.**

"So let me get this straight; while you were in the fusion plant, Prowl appeared, guided you and then helped you achieve this upgrade." Optimus said.

Sari lay on a cot while her father and tests, still in her armored up mode. Sari looked toward her father who appeared to be concentrating on his work. He hadn't said much since they got there but had listened intently to Sari's story.

"That's the gist of it Prime." Sari shrugged and shifted her body "I know that it sounds farfetched but it's the truth."

"Any other father would probably say that you're making it up." Prof Sumdac chuckled.

"But I and Ratchet have held the theory that Sari may be close to the allspark...given the nature of her first upgrade." He said. He rested a hand on Sari's head with a small smile.

"All part of having me as your daughter." Sari said with a smile.

Prof Sumdac smiled warmly at Sari and gave her a hug, making sure not to hurt her wings. He pulled back though and tired to put on a serious face.

"But I don't want you undergoing anymore upgrades young lady." He said. Sari giggled and fluttered her wings.

"After what this one's given me, I think I'll be good for a while." She said. She looked back at her dad before looking down.

"I may need some new...fireproof clothes though." She said before looking back at him. "I may have torched a couple of my outfits and damaged my gown a bit."

"Well you're in luck; my researchers have developed a heat and fire proof fabric." Prof Sumdac said proudly.

"We can dye the fabric right?" Sari crossed her arms.

"Of course, I just need to get the patterns of your clothes..." Prof Sumdac began. Sari raised her hand with a smile.

"Would it be okay daddy if I designed my outfits?" Sari asked. Prof Sumdac looked at her, placing his hand onto his chin. He thought it over for a second before looking at his daughter with a smile.

"Okay Sari; but I will be looking over each design." He said. Sari giggled and hugged her father. Happy that she was able to do so without having to worry about setting him on fire.

Optimus watched on until Prof Sumdac walked away to inquire about the fabric. He looked down at Sari, who in turn gazed up at him.

"Something up boss bot?" Sari said with a giggle. Optimus looked down toward her with a small smile, which turned into a solemn look. He got to his knee and keeled in front of Sari.

"Sari...I'd like to talk about something." Optimus looked down and then back up at her. "I know that we haven't been letting you test how far you can go, which led to...this." He gestured to her new upgrades.

"The point is we have been neglecting finding out you powers because we've been worried we may burn you out." Optimus said. Sari looked away as Optimus continued to speak.

"So, I've decided that I, Jazz and Arcee will be training you from now on." Sari's head perked up and she turned towards Optimus.

"D-do you really mean it Prime?" She asked. Optimus gave a small nod and looked down at Sari. Despite how happy she was he could still feel an air of awkwardness. He remembered what Bulkhead had told him, and how she knew about his plan. He thought it over for a few moments before he turned to Sari.

"Sari may I ask you something?" He asked. Sari raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Sure Prime, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Suppose that you had to destroy either a mind controlled version of say...myself to save a Decepticon controlled Omega...or the reverse." He said. Sari's optics went wide.

"I'm not going to abandon either of you!" she said. She stood up and looked towards Optimus. "I'd try to save you both; I mean I can do both right?"

"You could; but in this situation there are human lives in danger and you had to act quickly." Optimus continued.

"You could either lose me and gain control of the powerful Omega...or lose Omega and get me back." Sari stared at Optimus agape. She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. She looked Optimus in the optics, and she closed hers.

"I-I..." Sari looked down sadly.

"I don't know...there's no way to do that without..." Sari gasped and choked back a potential sob. Optimus bent down a sigh, gently hugging Sari with his hand.

"I'm not trying to make you upset Sari...but sometimes you find yourself in a place where there are no right answers and no matter what you choose, it'll haunt you." Optimus looked down with a sigh.

"Sometimes even when you don't choose you still have consequences." Sari looked up towards Optimus and placed a hand onto his fingers.

"Humans call that a Catch 22, Bossbot." Sari said. She leaned up against Prime's fingers.

"I understand now...and I'm sorry." Optimus gently placed a finger on the young girl's helmet. He smiled warmly at her. Silently he swore that he would do his best to be a leader to everyone on his team from now on. Autobot, human and Techno organic.

* * *

 **Detroit River.**

Ice covered the river bank where Reverb had smashed thorough. A geyser of water had erupted, coating the area with water; that quickly turned into ice. Gunbarrel found this out as he slid down the river bank with a startled yell.

He transformed and crashing into the remains of a tugboat, converted into a shelter. He got to his feet with a moan as the tugboat shelter tipped over with a "crash!"

"Reverb; you there buddy?" He called out to the water.

The wind howled in response. Gunbarrel stared at the water for a few minutes; waiting for Reverb to emerge from the water. He tilted his head before walking toward it apprehensively.

"Reverb?" He called out. His call was carried on the wind. Gunbarrel stared into the water, before he rose up his arms. With a mighty cry, he threw himself into the icy cold waters, flashing his cannons the whole way down.

Unknown to him; the tugboat he owned belonged to someone. With a roar, a harrier jet flew in near the river before transforming into a form resembling Starscreams. The female clone clutched in her hand a small cache of energon.

"Well, that wasn't a total waste of my time." She muttered. She twirled around the sack with a smirk. "I still got these after all and I-"

Her jaw dropped while her optics went wide. Her home, which she had personally drug from the bottom of the river and onto shore, lay on its top. She walked over before grabbing and flipping the hull over. Beneath it, law the smashed remains of her shelter, as well as some makeshift energon cubes and a barrel of oil.

"When I get my servos on the bot that did this." She threatened angrily. She didn't have to wait long as from behind her; Gunbarrel exploded from the water in tank mode. Reverb lay draped across his top and he flopped into the snow.

"Thank you Gunbarrel, you're the best companion a criminal could have." Reverb said weakly.

"Hey don't mention it buddy." Gunbarrel happily said.

The female clone looked at the two, and then back toward the smashed remains of her shelter. In the snow leading up to it, she saw treads that matched Gunbarrel's. She turned with a growl and stomped over toward the two.

"Hey bolt for brains; can you watch where you're going next time?" She snapped. Gunbarrel and Reverb jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh...that wreck was yours?" Gunbarrel asked.

"That wreck was my shelter during this slagging cold!" She snapped angrily. The female clone placed the tip of her weapon to Gunbarrel's skull.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scrap you and dump your shell in the lake!" Reverb stepped in front of Gunbarrel. Pushing the tip of the female clone's weapon away from him.

"My lady; forgive my compatriot for he was trying to rescue me after-"

"I don't care WHAT he was doing he wrecked my home!" Slipstream shouted. "Unless the two of you have a better idea for where I can stay then I'll just slag you both."

Gunbarrel and Reverb stared at the female clone; they then looked at each other. A pair of wicked grins slid across their face plates.

"We have an idea...but you may have to evict the previous tenants." Reverb said. The female clone stared at them before she crossed her arms.

"Okay...I'm listening."

* * *

 **Old Detroit.**

"AND STAY OUT!" The clone slammed the door of the warehouse shut. Behind her stood a grinning Gunbarrel and Reverb who gave each other a high five. Right outside and buried in the snow drifts lay the prone forms of the Constructicons.

"I cannot believe that she kicked us out that easily." Scoop scowled as he stood up.

"I say that we go back in there and kick their cans." Mixmaster said, slamming his fits together. Dirt Boss walked over, a limp in his step.

"Forget about it boys." He said angrily. "Once my plans come together we'll be running this joint; and no one's ever gonna push us around again!"

While he declared this; both Hightower and Scrapper were trying to find the diminutive Skipjack. While they searched, Hightower's hook crashed into the side of the warehouse. It knocked the ease-trough out of place in the process. It, as well as a few foot of snow, fell down right on top of Dirt Boss.

All optics turned toward Hightower and Scrapper. All the two of them could do was chuckle nervously and offer up one word.

"Oops."

* * *

 **Bethca didn't think the Constructicons cameo would be anymore then a small gag did ya?**

 **That's all for now folks. Right now I plan to focus a bit on Lifeline and get that finished before continuing these adventures. But let me know what you thought of the story, as well as the other two in either a review or PM.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
